


Recommended Nutrients

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Exasperated, Ignis finds himself at the tipping point to defeat as Noctis continues to keep away from vegetables with extreme aversion. Thankfully, you have a way to remedy the situation through perversion.





	Recommended Nutrients

**Author's Note:**

> SO IN LIGHT OF GOING ON THE SCIENTIA EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER RIDE THAT IS EPISODE IGNIS, I THOUGHT TO WORK OUT THESE FEELINGS WITH SOME SILLINESS (MAYBE EVEN CRACK)
> 
> DOESN’T HELP THAT I’VE HAD “LIPGLOSS” BY CHARLI XCX AND CUPCAKKE ON REPEAT FOR A GOOD WHILE
> 
> BESIDES THAT THO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

A man of impeccable composure who was known to take on any situation with either stylish grace or the driest of wit, it was rather unsettling to see Ignis perplexed.

Upon returning to where you, Noctis and his Crownsguard made camp within the heart of Duscae's many lush thickets, you were experiencing a hunger like never before. As you were sparring with the beastly Gladiolus and the ever energetic Prompto, it was no surprised that your stomach was craving a meal.

Though the glorious scent of lunch was in the air, the atmosphere was tinged by the irritation that looked to be--pun intended--simmering within Ignis. His jacket off and leopard print shirt sleeves rolled up, he was standing a ways away from where his beloved makeshift kitchen was set up. Stature tall and resilient, he appeared to be glaring up at a nearby pine tree, a bowl full of stir-fry vegetables in hand.

Curious by this, you proceeded to approach him. "Oh hey there, Iggy!" Your hands behind your back as you neared his side, you curved your body around slightly to take a glance at his face. Seeing his sour expression, your tone was thoughtful as you mused, "You look to be in a mood."

The sound of your voice had an effect on him, as he snapped out of his frustrated reverie. Though he became mindful of his demeanor with the way his expression softened, his tone was exasperated as he greeted you. "Only because Noctis continues to _refuse_ eating his vegetables."

Gesturing to the bowl, he continued, "I even prepared this stir-fry with a sweetened teriyaki base while still preserving the nutritional value. I tried having him taste but he took off for the trees." His head began to lower as he sighed, sounding utterly defeated. "At this point, I don't...I do not know what to do with him."

Suddenly, your hand was on his shoulder.

Ignis lifted his head, his expression questioning, which only furthered when he saw the fierce look of determination on your face.

Smiling with complete and utter confidence, you declared, "Just leave it to me, Ignis! I'll get him to start eating his veggies!" You retracted your hand before you stepped forward, your hands cupping your mouth.

Gazing up to the trees above, you cried out to your boyfriend,

"Noctis, if you ever want to cum in my mouth again, you better start eating those fruits and vegetables! Especially pineapples!"

While Ignis experienced what can only be described as a severe, violent out of body experience, he became alarmed by the sudden, muffled yell of Noctis, some shrubbery high up in the trees shaking with a black blur falling downwards. However, what transpired next was a flash of blue and white, the bowl of stir-fry he held was snatched out of his hands as the prince warp-striked by him.

You grinned victoriously, just as rich laughter erupted from your lips. However, for Ignis, that sound became muffled and distant once Noctis proceeded to land by you, his expression flustered and vengeful before he wrapped an arm tightly around your waist. Seemingly able to still hold his bowl while keeping your body locked to his, he whisked you away upon taking off for the trees, intent on having you make good on your teasing threat.

In the meantime, Ignis was left behind, somehow remaining upright even while his body was now an empty shell as his soul began to make its ascent to the sky, which--thankfully--was prevented due to the arrival of a hungry Prompto and Gladiolus.

Lunch was served cold that afternoon.


End file.
